After wedding party
by Nadhefuji
Summary: Kai tak pernah menyangka setelah menikah dengan Sehun akan melalui hal yang membuatnya semalu ini. Hunkai gs, chibi Taehyung nyelip.
1. Chapter 1

After wedding party

.

.

.

Hunkai, gs for Kai

.

.

"Ssehun eughhh ahhhhhh..."

.

"Hahhh."

.

"Kai!"

"Hem?"

"Suaramu terlalu keras."

"...?"

"Kamarku tidak ada peredam suaranya."

"Ya!" Kai mengambil bantal yang ditiduri Sehun dan memukulkannya kewajah suami yang sah sejak menikah tadi pagi. "Itu salahmu, tuan Oh brengsek."

Muka Kai benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakan hal itu sedangkan dia penyebab Kai mengeluarkan rintihan yang erotis itu.

Selesai pesta yang melelahkan Kai sangat ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk dikamar sang suami, Sehun, tapi bagaimana bisa jika Sehun malah datang dan minta ritual malam pertama mereka dilakukan saat itu juga. Kai sebenarnya menolak ingin menundanya karena well...dia grogi...ini yang pertama tentu saja... Dan dirumah Sehun masih banyak orang karena pesta pernikahan mereka memang dilakukan disana. Para tamu sudah pulang kecuali saudara dekat mereka yang memang disuruh menginap, lagipula banyak ruang tamu yang disediakan dirumah besar Sehun.

Buk

Buk

Buk

Grep

"Aku lelah Kai bisakah kita tidur saja, besok kalau aku bangun kau boleh memukulku sepuasnya." dan dengan wajah datarnya dia menarik bantal ditangan Kai dan kembali menaruh dibawah kepalanya untuk melanjutkan tidur, well Sehun kehabisan energinya.

Sret

Sehun mengubah posisinya miring, memunggungi Kai.

Kai menarik napas dalam. Bagaimana bisa orang yang tadi merayu merengek padanya begitu kesetanan saat mendapatkan yang dia mau sekarang mengacuhkan dirinya, setelah mengambil mahkota milik Kai.

Tes

Tes

"Hiks Oh Sehun sialan...tahu kau begini aku tidak mau menikah denganmu...hiks."

"Hah..kenapa kau menangis.." Sehun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menghadap Kai yang duduk sambil mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dengan tangan tak sadar bahwa bagian atas tubunya topless tak tertutup selimut yang tertekuk didepan perut ratanya. Membuat Sehun harus menelan ludah sedetik kemudian, dia tidak mau lembur malam ini cukup satu ronde saja dulu untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya gara-gara dipanas-panasi para sahabat juga sepupunya yang datang ke pernikahannya. Sekali ronde saja membuat tubuhnya ambruk, Sehun lelah betewe bukan karena Sehun 'lemah' tapi prosesi pernikahan dan pesta yang diadakan lah yang membuat kondisi tubuhnya terforsir.

Pak

Kai menampik tangan Sehun yang akan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Maaf sayang." sehun mencoba memeluk istrinya lagi.

"Teganya."

"Maaf."

"Aku marah padamu, jangan tidur denganku." Kai mengatakan itu dengan nada merajuk membuat Sehun gemas melihatnya.

"Kau ingin aku keluar dari kamar ini dengan telanjang?"

Mendengar kata 'telanjang' membuat pipi Kai bersemu merah, sadar keadaanya tak jauh beda dari Sehun.

"Tidak mau tahu pokok nya aku tidak mau satu ranjang dengan mu!" Kai bersikeras. "Ya! Kau tidak bisa apa pakai celana mu dulu!" Kai sungguhan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sehun dengan percaya diri menyibak selimut dan bangun begitu saja tak peduli dengan ke telanjangan nya.

"Ck ck iya iya...Kau cerewet sekali." Sehun memungut celana pendeknya di lantai dan memakainya dengan malas, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang yang kurang bisa menampung tubuhnya itu terlihat setengah betis sampai telapak kakinya melayang diudara pasti akan terasa pegal saat ia bangun nanti. Kai tak menyangka Sehun akan menuruti perkataannya tadi.

"Apa dia marah?" Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya terasa bersalah karena Sehun langsung menurut pada perintahnya. "Kembali kesini."

"Sehun!?" Panggil Kai sedikit berteriak.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban

Kai melilitkan selimut tebal bergambar spiderman milik Sehun ke tubuhnya. Tak ada dekorasi ala pengantin di kamar Sehun karena memang hal itu tak direncanakan. Orang tua mereka memang sudah menyiapkan bulan madu untuk bulan depan di Bali selama satu minggu jadi yah..begitu lah.

Saat sudah ada dihadapan Sehun, Kai mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir suaminya. "Kau benar-benar sudah tidur?"

Trek

Kai pelan-pelan mengambil selimut yang baru dari lemari Sehun dan memakai kan selimut itu ditubuh toples Sehun.

"Apa dia benar-benar kelelahan?"

Cup

"Jaljayo my husband"

Kecupan singkat Kai berikan di bibir Sehun sebelum kembali ke ranjang.

.

.

.

"Imo, imo, imo!" Tangan mungil itu menepuk pipi Kai yang masih tertidur pulas.

Ceklek

"Samchon, Kai imo tidak mau bangun!" Taehyung, anak dari kakak sepupunya, Chanyeol, masih bersikeras membangunkan Kai.

"Sedang apa Kau disini Taehyungie?" sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sedikit terkejut melihat Taehyung sudah ada didalam kamar nya bahkan diatas ranjang tanpa melepaskan alas kakinya, sepatu kets bergambar karakter ironman. Sehun buru-buru mengangkat Taehyung ke gendongannya, anak berumur 5tahun ini terlalu hiperaktif. Taehyung menggeliat minta dilepaskan. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia tidak mau setan kecil itu mengganggu tidur istrinya, dan mungkin Sehun bisa kena marah lagi karena membiarkan si setan kecil masuk dimana keadaan Kai yang masih telanjang di balik selimut Spiderman Sehun.

"Siapa yang membukakan pintu untuk mu saat Kau masuk kesini he?"

"Pintu nya tidak dikunci samchon. Lepas! Taehyung mau main sama Kai imo!" Taehyung masih berusaha melepaskan dekapan Sehun di tubuhnya.

"Kau main dengan appamu dulu sana!" Sehun sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya dan membuka sedikit pintu tapi si kecil Park Taehyung malah mendorong cepat pintu dengan kaki kecil nya sehingga menimbulkan debuman keras pintu serta teriakan tak elit dari bibir Sehun yang membangunkan tidur pulas Kai.

.

.

.

"Auuu pelan-pelan Kai! Ini sakit." Sehun meringis saat merasakan perih pada tangan nya.

"Jarimu tak hanya membiru tapi juga sobek dikulit jadi tahan saja kalau Kau ingin cepat sembuh."

"Hiks sam-samchon hiks ini hiks pakai plester Taehyungie hiks Taehyungie bersalah hiks taehyungie minta maaf hiks." Taehyung menyodorkan plester bergambar ironman dengan sesengukan. Si kecil merasa bersalah karena gara-gara dia menendang pintu kamar Sehun, jadi jari samchon nya terjepit pintu bahkan lukanya berdarah. Taehyung menangis hebat saat melihat darah yang keluar dari tangan Sehun.

"Tidak mau, samchon mau nya yang gambar Spiderman bukan ironman." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung.

"Huaaaaa appaaaa samchon tidak mau ironman Taehyungieee." Taehyung berlari sambil menangis lagi kearah kamar tamu dimana ayahnya, Chanyeol berada.

"Ya! Kau suka sekali menggoda Taehyung."

"Akh...ini benar-benar sakit Kai, kenapa Kau malah memencet jariku!?"

"Ini salah mu sendiri. Kau tidak kasihan Taehyung menangis dari tadi, dia sudah minta maaf malah Kau tega menggoda nya." Kai memasang plester luka bergambar ironman milik Taehyung yang tergeletak di lantai karena ditelantarkan Taehyung yang terlanjur kecewa mendapat penolakan dari Sehun.

"Kenapa Kau memasang plester Taehyung? Aku kan sudah bilang maunya yang spiderman."

"Ya! bayi besar! Jangan banyak protes, kalau tidak mau copot saja plesternya dan urus saja lukamu sendiri." Kai sungguh geram kenapa suaminya ini tidak pernah mau mengalah pada Taehyung, dulu setiap kali Kai bertamu dirumah Sehun saat bertepatan Taehyung menginap disana Sehun selalu berebut kasih sayang pada ibunya. Ayah Taehyung, Chanyeol adalah anak dari kakak perempuan ayah Sehun. Taehyung yang merupakan cucu satu-satunya dikeluarga Park sangat di sayang. begitu pun dikeluarga Sehun, Taehyung sudah di anggap cucu sendiri dan sangat di sayang oleh kedua orang tua Sehun, apapun yang Taehyung minta akan dituruti dan itu yang membuat Sehun merasa tersisihkan di setiap ada keberadaan Taehyung didekatnya. Walau pun begitu Kai tahu Sehun pun sangat menyayangi Taehyung, setiap Sehun bepergian keluar kota pasti ada saja oleh-oleh yang Sehun beli khusus untuk Taehyung.

"Hei albino! Kau apa kan anak ku sampai menangis menyedihkan seperti ini?" Chanyeol datang dengan Taehyung yang masih menangis sambil memeluk erat leher ayahnya.

"Ish aku tahu pasti Kau kan hyung yang menyuruh Taehyung ke kamar ku. Mengganggu saja."

"Hueeeee eomma eomma huwee eomma eodi appa hueeee taehyungie mau eomma." Taehyung berontak menginginkan eommanya tapi tetap mengeratkan pelukan pada ayahnya.

"Baekhyun pergi ke Rumah sakit karena ada panggilan mendadak. Kau tahu, aku sudah berjuang membujuknya agar tidak menangis karena ditinggal eommanya tapi kau malah membuatnya seperti ini." Baekhyun memang sekarang Dokter yang sangat sibuk, jadi Chanyeol harus pasrah jika ditinggal mendadak saat baekhyun bertugas, Chanyeol menepuk punggung Taehyung menenang kan. "Eomma akan segera pulang sayang cup cup. memang Taehyung mengganggu apa? Jangan bilang kau-"

"Sudah tahu nanya." Jawab Sehun cepat dan memutar matanya malas. "Akh...Kai kenapa Kau menyubitku ha?"

"Kau tidak bisa ya diam. Diam." Kai memeragakan gerakan mengunci mulut. "Kau tinggal bangun kan aku juga kenapa sih, senang ya kalau ribut dengan Taehyung?"

"If you know Kai, tidur mu itu seperti mayat. Taehyung yang super brisik saja tak mempan padamu. Apa aku harus membiarkan si setan kecil itu menarik selimut mu he?" Sehun menyeringai saat mengatakan itu.

"Sumpah Sehun Kau sangat menyebalkan."

"A A aaaa. Kenapa Kau suka sekali menyubitku. aku bisa melaporkan ini pada pengadilan atas tuduhan kekerasan dalam Rumah tangga!"

Kai tak menggubris protesan Sehun dan lebih memilih mendekati Taehyung bermaksud untuk mengganti kan Chanyeol menggendong namja kecil yang masih sesengukan itu. Tapi baru saja Kai ingin meraih Taehyung Sehun lebih dulu menggendong Taehyung dan membawanya lari.

"Tak akan ku biar kan setan kecil ini merebut perhatian istriku juga." Kata Sehun sebelum 'menculik' taehyung. "Hei jagoan Kau suka es krim kan." Terdengar seruan Sehun pada Taehyung membujuk yang sepertinya akan menangis lagi.

"Ehm Kai." Canggung Chanyeol saat bicara pada Kai.

"Ada apa Oppa?"

"Jangan ke bawah dulu." Cegah Chanyeol pada Kai yang ingin menyusul Sehun yang sepertinya ada didapur, dapur ada di lantai bawah sedang kan mereka sekarang ada di lantai 2 dimana kamar Kai dan Sehun berada, juga ada kamar tamu disana.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum mandi kan?"

"Eh?"

"Ehm begini...kalau seseorang habis berhubungan intim itu ada semacam bau uhm yah ...pokok nya jangan keluar sebelum Kau mandi ya. Aku mau menyusul Taehyung dulu siapa tahu mereka malah bergulat didapur." Chanyeol buru-buru turun merasa tidak enak juga mengatakan hal itu apalagi pada seorang wanita, yang bukan istrinya lagi. Chanyeol malu juga tahu.

Kai ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Pantas saja Sehun sudah mandi, pikir Kai karena dia tahu Sehun adalah tipe orang yang sangat pemalas untuk mandi sekalipun saat libur dirumah. Kai malu, sungguh sangat. Baru sehari jadi istri Sehun kenapa harus sesengsara ini. Apa harus ada hal yang memalukan terjadi saat malam pertama. Kai malu.

"Hyaaaaa makan ini Oh Sehun sialan." setelah buru-buru masuk ke kamar, Kai melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan merobek poster besar yang ada di kamar itu. Btw itu gambar Sehun dengan kancing baju terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya saat menjadi iklan pakaian disebuah majalah. Sehun itu narsis, suka di foto, makanya dia jadi seorang foto model.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Ini buat ngramein #hunkaievent hihi gimana gimana review dong please.


	2. Chapter 2

After wedding party

.

.

.

Hunkai, gs for Kai

.

.

"Sshhh."

Pik

Mata Sehun terbuka saat mendengar desisan dari bibir seseorang disampingnya. Sehun belum tidur karena menemani kakak sepupunya, Chanyeol menonton bola. Chanyeol masih ada dirumah Sehun karena permintaan orang tua Sehun yang masih merindukan Taehyung yang selama tiga bulan tak berkunjung. Sehun baru masuk ke kamar nya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 tepat dan Kai sudah tidur.

"Sshhh." Desisan itu terdengar kembali.

"Apa Kai sedang mimpi basah?" Sehun bergumam saat kembali mendengar desisan Kai.

Sehun bangun dari berbaringnya dan mendekat pada Kai.

"Sayang." Sehun menyibak rambut Kai yang basah karena keringat yang keluar didahi Kai.

Mata Kai perlahan terbuka karena usapan halus Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

Kai menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan sakit di perutnya tapi Sehun yang tak peka, salah paham dengan apa yang Kai lakukan.

"Kau sedang ingin? Apa Kau tadi mimpi melakukan dengan ku?" Andai ini dikomik Sehun akan melihat perempatan otot dipelipis Kai menegang karena jengkel, pada suami yang 3 hari lalu sudah sah jadi suaminya itu. "Aku milikmu, kita bisa melakukan nya semalaman." Kata Sehun dengan senyum mesumnya. Ini akan menjadi malam kedua bagi Sehun untuk menikmati indahnya surga dunia setelah satu ronde yang tergesa-gesa kemarin.

"Sehun ak-emppth.." belum selesai kai mengatakan kalimatnya Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menciumnya dalam.

"Akhhh." Sehun memekik karena rambutnya dijambak dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersemangat saat ingin melakukan itu. Apa isi otakmu hanya berisi hal kotor itu?" Kata Kai emosi.

"Kau juga menikmatinya akhhhh." Pipi Kai memerah karena kata-kata Sehun, melupakan rasa sakit diperutnya sebentar, dan saat rasa sakit nya kembali, Kai kembali menjambak rambut hitam nan seksi milik Sehun. Semua yang ada ditubuh Sehun seksi hanya saja Kai tak mau terang-terangan mengatakan pada pria yang sudah tiga hari ini menjadi teman tidur nya.

"Perutku sakit karena ini hari pertama haidku." Aku Kai pada Sehun.

"Ah benarkah?" Sehun seketika terduduk lesu.

"Kenapa kau sedih?"

"Kukira aku akan jadi appa."

"YA! Kau kira kau sehebat itu?" Kai memelototkan matanya pada Sehun tak percaya kenapa suaminya begitu bodoh. "Lagipula baru kemarin k-kita me-lakukan i-tu." Lidah Kai masih kelu untuk mengatakan bercinta Walau pada suaminya sendiri.

"Memang nya harus berapa kali agar kita bisa punya aegi."

"Sehun bisa kah kita tidak membicarakan itu terus? Akhhhh."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Sehun!?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Pergi lah ke minimarket 24jam dan beli kan aku pembalut. Aku tidak bawa stok dan beli kan aku obat pereda nyeri juga, perutku sakit sekali."

"Apa tidak bisa besok pagi saja?"

"Kumohon~"

"B-baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang!" Sehun tidak akan bisa menolak jika Kai sudah mengeluarkan agyeonya.

.

.

.

Sehun masih memakai piyama dengan hoodie besar untuk menghalau dinginnya malam, juga untuk penyamaran dari Fansnya yang mungkin masih berkeliaran di malam hari. yah Walau pun hanya seorang model, Sehun punya banyak follower di Instagramnya. Dan dia merupakan model yang laris diiklan-iklan televisi juga.

Ceklek

Sehun sudah membuka pintu utama rumah nya tapi terdiam saat ada seseorang membelai bokongnya, ah tepatnya menepuk bokong indahnya.

Sehun menoleh lewat pundaknya tapi tak menemukan seorang pun, Sehun tidak menyalakan lampu jadi suasana yang tenang membuat bulu-bulu Sehun meremang seketika.

Saat akan keluar, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik celana piyama panjangnya.

Sehun sudah akan berteriak, tapi...

"Samchon mau kemana?"

"YA! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku. Kau tidur sambil berjalan ya?" Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat. Sehun bukan seorang penakut hanya saja dia terkejut pada sesosok yang dari tadi dia cari wujudnya karena menyentuh bokong indahnya ternyata Taehyung bocah yang memiliki tinggi hanya sepinggang Sehun itu berdiri dengan tangan kanan mendekap boneka rilakuma hadiah dari Sehun saat Taehyung berumur 2tahun yang sekarang jadi teman tidur favoritnya dan tangan kirinya menggosok matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Taehyungie tidak bisa tidur karena haraboji berisik." Taehyung memang lebih sering tidur bersama ayah dan ibu Sehun daripada kedua orang tuanya sendiri saat menginap dirumah Sehun. mungkin karena keluarga nya yang juga sama kelelahan nya dengan Sehun jadi tak salah dengkuran ayah Sehun akan tambah keras saat tubuhnya kelelahan. "Samchon mau kemana?"

"Mencari hantu" Jawab Sehun asal ingin menakuti dan sudah akan meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Taehyung ikut!" Tapi tak mempan pada bocah unyu tapi menjengkelkan bagi Sehun itu.

.

.

.

"Beli kan taehyungie ice cream, samchon."

"Tidak boleh. Kau ingat ini jam berapa? Jam 11 lebih, Kau ingin aku dibunuh eommamu?"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, maunya marah tapi dia tidak akan bisa membujuk samchon 'kesayangannya' karena dia memang tak kan bisa atau mau dirinya dan samchon nya kena hukuman sang ibu, yang kejam jika sudah marah.

Sehun sebenarnya tak ingin mengajak bocah itu keluar tapi karena Taehyung merengek ingin ikut dan Sehun yang tak ingin si bocah membangunkan seisi rumah memilih mengajaknya, minimarket hanya berjarak 100meter dari rumah nya setelah sebelum nya memakai kan jaket tebal dengan telinga kelinci di tudungnya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu choco pie tapi Kau harus menggosok gigimu sebelum tidur lagi, arachi?"

Taehyung hanya menggangguk lesu, choco pie memang favoritnya tapi saat ini dia lebih ingin makan ice cream.

"Samchon mau beli apa?"

Taehyung sudah lelah mengikuti Sehun yang mondar mandir dibagian 'popok' menurut Taehyung.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu!" Sehun sudah lebih dulu pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung mempoutkan bibir nya disepanjang jalan pulang dari minimarket ke rumah Sehun.

"Taehyung minta sedikit samchon."

Lagi.

Permintaan dengan sedikit rengekan Sehun dengar dari bocah kecil yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Taehyung tidak mau digandeng karena marah pada samchon nya yang dengan sengaja menggodanya dengan memakan es krim.

Sehun tak menanggapinya, malah dengan santai nya berjalan lurus.

Duk

Gubrak

Sehun dengan cepat berbalik saat mendengar orang jatuh dibelakangnya dan dengan cepat berlari untuk membangunkan Taehyung yang masih telungkup ditanah melupakan es krim yang terjatuh karena kaget ponakan 'tersayang' nya terjatuh entah karena apa. Yang tak Sehun duga Taehyung yang cengeng tidak menangis. Tak ada rengekan tapi ternyata Sehun melihat air mata mengalir dari mata Taehyung yang ditutup sang pemilik dengan lengan nya sendiri.

"Sudah sudah jangan menangis." Ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Taehyung dilengan kirinya sedang kan tangan kanan nya penuh bawaan pesanan dari Kai.

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!" Taehyung sedang marah, Sehun tahu itu.

"Iya iya. Masak Ironman nangis, Ironman kan kuat, tidak akan menangis hanya karena jatuh dan terantuk batu."

"Huk huk."

Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar sengukan Taehyung. Tahu anak dari sepupunya mati-matian menahan tangisnya didepan Sehun.

"Samchon minta maaf."

"..."

"Besok kau boleh minta es krim sebanyak yang Kau mau tapi ini sudah malam sekali tak baik jika anak kecil makan es krim."

"Tidak mau. Maunya sekarang. Samchon makan kenapa aku tidak?"

"Kau kan dilarang eommamu?"

"Aku akan bilang pada halmoni kalau samchon makan es krim!" Sehun sungguh ingin tertawa melihat Taehyung yang berair mata dengan mlengkungkan bibir ke bawah berusaha mengancamnya. "Taehyungie juga akan mengatakan pada Kai imo. Lihat saja nanti! Kai imo akan pergi karena tahu Sehun samchon itu nakal!"

"Ya ya ya!kau setan kecil..." Sehun menaikkan suara nya dan melototkan matanya tapi saat melihat ada ketakutan pada mata Taehyung, Sehun pun mengurungkan niatnya berpura-pura memarahi. "Taehyungie sungguh kejam pada samchon! Maaf kan samchon, samchon tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Mereka sudah ada dirumah dan geliatan digendongan membuat Sehun mengendurkan gendongan dan menurunkan Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah lebih dulu naik ke lantai dua dan Sehun mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Taehyung tak mengatakan apa-apa begitu turun dari gendongan Sehun. Si kecil mengetuk kamar tamu orang tuanya berada. Saat pintu terbuka langsung masuk ke dalam membuat Baekhyun, ibu Taehyung bingung, anaknya langsung menerobos masuk tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Taehyung kenapa?"

Sehun hanya menaik kan pundaknya tanda juga tidak mengerti.

"Kalian baru dari luar?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun yang memakai hoodie dan barang belanjaan di tangan Sehun.

"Iya, Noona. Taehyung merengek minta ikut jadi tadi aku ajak."

"Oh."

Tak ada lagi yang ditanyakan Baekhyun segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa tahu aku butuh dua macam?"

"Aku bertanya pada penjaga minimarket itu-yang kebetulan perempuan- katanya kau pasti akan butuh kedua nya."

"Ah Kau pintar sekali." Kai mengusak rambut Sehun yang sedang asyik bermain game di smartphone nya. Perut Kai tidak lagi sakit setelah minum obat pereda nyeri yang Sehun beli kan. Kai sungguh bangga suaminya, tak menyangka benar-benar mau membelikan barang pribadi perempuan yang tak mungkin semua pria mau melakukan nya karena itu sangat memalukan menurut beberapa orang. Yang bahkan Sehun membelikan 2 macam pembalut untuk siang dan yang panjang untuk malam hari agar nyaman saat tidur.

"Kalau begitu boleh kan aku meminta imbalan?"

"Apa?"

"Kiss me."

Sehun sudah memonyongkan bibir nya menyambut jika ciuman itu benar di berikan.

"Oh tidak. Aku sedang berhalangan jadi aku tak kan membiarkan Kau yang suka kebablasan mendapat kan itu."

"Please."

"Tidak tetap tidak. Kau tidak akan mendapat kannya sebelum aku selesai. Titik."

.

.

.

Ini masih jam 6 pagi orang rumah belum ada yang bangun kecuali Sehun. Sehun yang kelaparan sejak matanya tiba-tiba terbuka, teringat choco pie yang tadi malam ia beli.

Sehun memakannya sambil menyalakan tv.

Tapi saat akan makan sebungkus lagi datang Taehyung berseru dan dengan tiba-tiba merebut choco pie yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Itu punya Taehyungie!"

Taehyung juga mengambil sisa choco pie yang ada dikardus kecil nya.

Taehyung berlari dengan choco pie di kedua tangan nya. Tapi sebelum berlari Taehyung dengan sengaja menendang Sehun dipaha tapi terlalu dalam dan mengenai 'adik' Sehun yang sensitif.

"YAK!"

"Wek." Taehyung mengejek Sehun dengan menjulurkan lidah nya sambil berlari menjauh.

"Aish." Sehun mendengus pasrah. 'adik' nya tegang, siapa yang akan menidurkannya coba?

Sehun berdiri sedikit kesusahan, sambil menutup risih selakangannya malu jika ada orang rumah yang siapa tahu sudah bangun dan berpapasan dengan nya dengan sesuatu yang menonjol ditubuh Sehun.

Gluk gluk

Sehun menoleh kedapur dimana disana ada Kai yang minum air putih dengan rakusnya seperti baru kembali dari perjalanan jauh. Sehun berputar ke dapur.

"Kai!"

"Ehm?" Kai menjawab dengan botol minum masih dimulutnya.

Sehun menelan ludah nya susah payah saat matanya tepat menatap ke bibir Kai yang selalu jadi candu baginya.

"Bantu aku!"

"Apa?"

"Ini." Sehun menunjuk, dan Kai melotot menyadari maksud Sehun.

"Kau tau aku sedang tidak bisa kan?"

"Tolong lah."

"Aku tidak bisa! NO."

"Aku memaksa."

Sehun mendekat kearah Kai dan dengan cepat menciumnya.

Hampir 5 menit mereka melakukan nya jika tak ada si kecil Park yang polos bertanya dengan suara keras pada eommanya.

"Eomma apa Sehun samchon begitu kelaparan sampai memakan mulut Kai imo?"

"SE-HUN-KA-U ING-IN-MA-TI-HUH?" Baekhyun melotot dan berkata dengan penekanan ditiap katanya.

Kai tidak berkata apapun dia terlalu malu dan lemah, bahkan napas nya masih putus-putus karena ciuman menggebu-gebu dari Sehun.

"Maaf Noona ini darurat." Sehun menarik Kai ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan ibu-anak itu begitu saja.

"Sehun aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Ini sungguh sakit Kai, Taehyung memukul 'adik'ku. 'dia' sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang juga!"

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku tahu. Aku punya cara lain, Kau hanya butuh mengikuti nya, Kau akan belajar."

"TIDAK MAU! Sehun aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika Kau memaksa ku!"

.

.

.

Wel wel nama nya juga penganten baru temanya menjerumus ke situ mulu tapi ini rate T jadi maaf gk boleh lebih :'v

Sori klo ada typo soalnya buatnya ngebut, ini jam berapa coba padahal besok masuk pagi.

Thanks yang udah fav/follow, yang review apa lagi thanks banget ya. Suka banget baca review. Please review lagi y


	3. Chapter 3

After wedding party

.

.

.

Hunkai gs

.

.

.

"Kai!"

"..."

"Kau tidak ingin bangun?"

"Diam lah Sehun! Aku masih mengantuk."

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 9."

"Apa? Kukira ini jam 7." Sehun terlonjak kaget pasalnya jam didinding kamar menundukkan pukul 7 lebih lima menit.

"Jam di kamar ku mati aku malas mengganti baterai nya." Kai menjawab dengan mata yang masih menutup. Kai sebenarnya sudah bangun 5menit yang lalu sebelum Sehun membangunkan nya dan dia juga sempat mengecek jam di ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau hari ini aku ada pemotretan!"

"Tak ada pemotretan untuk mu hari ini."

"Hyung manager akan menghajarku kalau aku tidak segera datang, waktu ku tinggal 30menit lagi."

"Dan apa-apa an itu iklan untuk celana dalam." Kai memberengut saat mengatakan itu.

"K-kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dari mana?"

"Apa?"

"Darimana Kau tahu? Apa Kau menanyakan pada manager hyung?"

"Seminggu Kau meninggalkan ku, jika hari ini Kau sampai pergi aku..." Ucapan Kai terpotong dengan jeda panjang.

Sehun memang meninggalkan Kai untuk seminggu untuk pemotretan nya di Hawai setelah empat minggu pernikahan nya. Kai marah tentu saja, bukan hanya karena jadwal bulan madu yang harus diundur tapi lebih kepada dia yang kesal karena Sehun pergi dini hari saat Kai masih tidur dan Kai kesal bukan main karena tak menemukan suaminya di pagi hari.

Kai marah dan dia pulang ke rumah ibunya setelah ijin pada ayah dan ibu mertuanya tentu saja. Tapi tak mengatakan pada Sehun, Kai balas dendam.

Sehun tentu saja langsung menyusul Kai saat tahu dimana istrinya berada. Apalagi saat pulang ia mendapat kabar Kai sakit dari Chanyeol, Sehun merasa sangat bersalah pada Kai.

Rumah Kai itu sepi, Ayah Kai sudah meninggal jadi hanya ada ibunya. sebenarnya ada adik ibu Kai yang juga seorang janda tinggal dirumah Kai, tapi mereka berdua pergi berwisata entah kemana Kai tidak tahu karena hanya ada pesan sedang berwisata di pintu rumah nya. Kai kembali marah saat mendapati orang-orang yang dia sayangi suka seenaknya pergi tanpa memberitahu nya. Kai yang memang membawa kunci cadangan rumah itu pun masuk dan tidur di kamar lamanya, baru 1 bulan dia pergi dari kamar tersayang nya tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Kau apa? Kumohon Kai, hanya satu hari setelah itu kita bisa pergi bulan madu."

"Aku sudah tidak ingin bulan madu! Buat apa bulan madu jika kita sudah bisa mendapatkan aegi sekarang. Ah bukan kita, aku yang mendapatkan aegi... karena jika Kau berani pergi hari ini aku akan membesarkan aegi sendiri karena Kau sudah tidak peduli padanya dan tidak mau mengantarku ke rumah sakit untuk melihat aegi." Walau Kai mengatakan itu dengan nada mengancam tapi dia tambah memeluk erat Sehun.

Sehun terdiam masih mencerna kata-kata Kai.

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa wajah mu pucat sekali Kai?" Baekhyun menghampiri Kai yang duduk di lantai berkarpet bersama Taehyung yang telungkup mengerjakan pr nya -mewarnai gambar-gambar hewan dan tumbuhan sesuai petunjuk Kai -_

 _"Eomma pulang hoorrrreeeee." Taehyung yang mendengar suara eomma langsung bangun dari kegiatannya dan bersorak gembira._

 _"Ah apa begitu terlihat? Padahal aku sudah memakai make up." Kai tersenyum bodoh._

 _"Bahkan Chanyeol yang orang awan saja bisa melihatnya bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengelabuhi ku." Dengan Taehyung dipangkuan nya, Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Kai bermaksud memeriksa. Chanyeol yang akan pergi bekerja ke studio musik tadinya bermaksud menitipkan Taehyung ke rumah orang tuanya karena memang dia tidak menyewa pengasuh harus mengurungkan niatnya karena kedatangan Kai yang memaksa membiarkan Taehyung bersama dirinya meski Chanyeol menolak karena melihat kondisi Kai yang pucat. Jadi Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun agar cepat pulang jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai karena tak ingin berlama-lama merepotkan apalagi harus menjagaTaehyung yang hiperaktif. "Astaga!"_

 _"Ada apa eonni? Apa aku punya penyakit serius?"_

 _"Ani. Taehyung Kau duduk bersama imo dulu." Baekhyun segera bangun dari duduk nya dan masuk ke kamar._

 _"Cepat ke kamar mandi." Baekhyun kembali dan menyodorkan benda pipihnya kepada Kai._

 _"Apa ini eonni?"_

 _"Aku tahu Kau tak sebodoh itu Kai?"_

 _"Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin eonni?"_

 _"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau sudah menikah, jangan bilang Kau tidak pernah mengijinkan Sehun menyentuhmu?"_

 _"Tak ku ijin kan pun Sehun akan terus memaksa eonni." Wajah Kai semerah kepiting rebus, bahkan menundukkan wajah nya, Kai terlalu risih untuk mengatakan cerita ranjangnya bersama Sehun. "Lagipula kami baru sebulan menikah rasanya itu mustahil." Kata Kai sambil memilih jari-jari tangannya untuk menghilang kan rasa gugupnya._

 _"Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku dan Chanyeol mendapatkan Taehyung setelah 3 bulan menikah. kalian sehat dan masih muda, aku tahu Sehun punya banyak stamina dan semangat jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalian mendapat kannya lebih cepat dariku."_

 _"Tapi eonni aku mendapatkan tamu bulananku kemarin?"_

 _"Kapan?"_

 _"Tiga hari setelah men-" tiba-tiba Kai teringat sesuatu. "Ya Tuhan!"_

 _Baekhyun terkejut karena Kai tiba-tiba berteriak membuat Taehyung yang tak mengerti apa-apa terjengkit kaget._

 _"Aku baru ingat eonni hari ini seharusnya aku mendapat tamu bulananku, ani, tiga hari lalu tepatnya. Apa mungkin?!"_

 _"Aku sudah bilang, sana Kau coba tes."_

 _"Ba-baiklah."_

 _Kai melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan terus berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun terus menggumamkan kata "fighting" untuk Kai, dia tahu Kai sedang cemas dan berdebar, ini wajar karena hadirnya bayi pertama selalu menghadirkan perasaan tak biasa orang tuanya, karena bayi pertama itu istimewa._

 _"Imo kenapa eomma?"_

 _"Imo sedang eomma periksa. Kenapa? Apa Taehyung mau eomma periksa juga?" Baekhyun membawa Taehyung kepangkuannya dan mulai menggelitiki namja kecil kesayangannya._

 _"Haha stop haha eomma hahaha stop." Taehyung menepuk pipi Baekhyun meminta menghentakkan._

 _"Tidak akan!" Baekhyun bahkan malah lebih senang mengerjai Taehyung dengan berpura-pura memakan perut tummy Taehyung._

 _"Khahahahaha sudah hahaha eommaaaa hahaha."_

 _Ceklek_

 _Baekhyun langsung menghentakkan aksi 'mari gelitiki Taehyung' saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka._

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu." Kai menyodorkan tespek hasil tes urinnya._

 _"Ini dua garis Kai. yah walaupun garis satu nya masih samar terlihat tapi aku sudah merasakannya dinadimu. Besok datanglah ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan nya. Datanglah bersama Sehun, besok dia pulang kan?"_

 _"Baik lah, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan Sehun akan pulang. Aku sedang marah padanya."_

 _"Hampir seminggu dia pergi apa Kau tidak rindu padanya?"_

 _"Kadang saat malam aku merindukan pelukannya tapi jika ingat Sehun meninggalkanku dini hari tanpa pamit padaku dulu membuat emosiku naik."_

 _"Begitu lah ibu hamil emosi akan naik turun tak menentu."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Hum!"_

 _Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun._

 _Kai menatap mata polosTaehyung dengan mata berbinar dan tak disangka tiba-tiba jiwa evilnya bekerja._

 _Ngek._

 _"Aaaaaaaaaa..sakittttt."_

 _Kai menarik kedua pipi Taehyung sampai bocah itu kesakitan._

 _"Ya! Kau menyakiti anakku."_

 _Baekhyun melepaskan cubitan kedua tangan Kai di pipi anaknya. Taehyung bahkan hampir menangis._

 _"Hehehe Maaf eonni pipi Taehyung menggemaskan sekali sih seperti bakpao." Kai tertawa bodoh sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun sudah melupakan bagaimana nasibnya saat bertemu manager nya nanti karena terlalu senang mendengar berita bahwa dia akan menjadi Ayah sebentar lagi. Sehun lebih memilih mengantar Kai, istrinya, memastikan diagnosa Baekhyun tentang kehamilan Kai. Dan benar saja Dokter mengatakan Kai memang hamil. Sehun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum semenjak keluar dari ruang Dokter Kang, dokter kandungan teman kerja Baekhyun di rumah sakit.

Sehun menunggu Kai diruang tunggu Rumah sakit, Kai ingin menemui Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Chimin malah thama mama, mama thekalang tidak mau lagi menemani chimin tidul!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalena adik bayi akan menangith kalau tidak digendong!"

"Adik bayi nakal?!"

"Ne, adik bayi tidak mau thaat aku ajak main. Dia juga tidak menjawab thaat aku ajak bicala. Jadi jangan mau punya adik bayi kalena Taehyung juga akan dicampakkan sepelti chimin! Dulu Kata mama adik bayi bitha diajak main jika lahil tapi chimin diboongin mama!"

Obrolan anak kecil yang suara nya Sehun kenal, membuat Sehun penasaran dan memastikan itu benar suara Taehyung, ponakannya, atau bukan. Dan benar saja tempat main anak-anak yang berada tepat disebelah ruang tunggu itu, duduk manis dua namja kecil diatas mainan jungkat jungkit sambil mengobrol serius -tapi menggelikan jika orang dewasa yang mendengarkan- terlihat Taehyung mendengarkan curhatan teman nya yang bernama Jimin, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sudah fasih untuk berkata 'S' dan 'R', Jimin masih cadel jadi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir bocah itu membuat Sehun tersenyum geli teringat dulu nya dia begitu diusia Taehyung.

"Taehyung!"

Mendengar nama nya disebut Taehyung langsung menoleh. Senyum nya langsung mengembang karena selama seminggu dia tidak melihat 'musuh' kesayangannya. Taehyung langsung turun dari mainan jungkat jungkit tadi dan langsung memeluk samchonnya yang hanya bisa Taehyung raih sebatas paha Sehun.

"Samchon pergi lama sekali Taehyungie rindu!" Taehyung mendongak mengerjapkan matanya imut pada Sehun.

"Eyy~~sejak kapan Kau suka beragyeo padaku?" Sehun menggoda Taehyung, Taehyung tak menjawab malah mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong.

Sehun dengan senang hati mengangkat Taehyung dan menggendong nya seperti koala yang bergelayut pada induknya.

"Samchon membawa oleh-oleh untuk Taehyung?"

"Ah, jadi Kau merindukan samchon karena oleh-oleh ya?" Sehun berkata dengan cemberut bermaksud merajuk. "Mianne. Samchon lupa karena terburu-buru pulang saat tahu Kai imo sakit."

"Sakit?"

"Iya Kai imo muntah-muntah, apa Taehyung tidak menjaga imo saat samchon pergi?"

"Kai imo tidak sakit. Kai imo sedang mengandung, ada aegi disana kata eomma."

"Eh? Kau pintar sekali jagoan." Sehun mencubit hidung gemas, tak menyangka Taehyung sudah mengerti keadaan Kai.

"Jadi samchon tidak bawa oleh-oleh untuk Taehyungie?" Taehyung masih bersikukuh meminta oleh-oleh yang tak pernah absen Sehun beli kan untuknya.

"Hum." Sehun mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan es krim pelangi? Taehyung mau?samchon akan traktir." Itu es krim warna warni dengan berbagai rasa favorit Taehyung.

"Chimin ikut?" Taehyung menoleh pada teman bermain nya yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan interaksi Taehyung dan Sehun.

Gelengan kepala yang Taehyung dapat kan.

"Sebental lagi papa chimin mau pulang." Jimin segera bangun dan berlari ke dalam area rumah sakit.

"Apa Ayah teman Taehyung juga kerja disini?"

"Hu-uh." Taehyung menggangguk semangat. "Ayah Jimin kerja jadi Dokter bedah seperti eomma Taehyung."

.

"Enak?"

Taehyung tidak memberikan jawaban untuk Sehun tapi menunjukkan 2 jempol tanggannya untuk samchonnya.

"Kalau begitu habis kan." Sehun mengusak rambut mangkok Taehyung.

Tring

Pesan masuk pada ponsel Sehun.

 **Kau dimana?_** Kai

 **Dikedai es krim depan rumah sakit, kemari lah!_** Sehun

 **Bersama Taehyung?_** Kai

 **Iya_** Sehun

 **Ah syukurlah, eonni mencari Taehyung, eonni akan pulang sedikit terlambat ada pasien datang mendadak_** Kai

 **Katakan padanya dia akan pulang bersama kita_** Sehun

 **Baiklah** _Kai.

Klining

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya saat mendengar orang masuk dan benar saja itu Kai. Sehun mengangkat tangannya memberitahu keberadaannya pada Kai yang memang kedai itu sedang ramai pengunjung. Kai melihatnya, dia pun segera duduk disamping Taehyung yang duduk didepan Sehun.

"Seperti nya enak. Apa imo boleh minta?"

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan makan es krim nya dan berkedip melihat mata samchonnya bukan Kai.

"Kau ingin pelangi seperti punya Taehyung? Aku akan memesankan untuk mu." Sehun sudah akan bangun tapi berhenti saat Kai mengatakan hanya meminta sedikit saja.

"Hanya sedikit, bolehkan Taehyungie?" Taehyung yang tak tega melihat imo nya terlihat memelas pun menggeser gelas es krim nya ke hadapan Kai.

Kai pun menerima dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti mendapat hadiah lotere. "Terima kasih Taehyungie."

Orang hamil bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, batin Kai senang.

Sehun sebenarnya kasihan pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangan pada Kai yang memakan es krimnya. Tapi karena Taehyung yang diam saja dia kira ponakannya memang iklas memberikan nya pada Kai.

"Imo," blazer Kai ditarik oleh Taehyung, membuat kegiatan mari 'cicip es krim' Taehyung terhenti. "Es krim Taehyung." Menunjuk es krimnya. "Jangan di habis kan! Taehyung baru makan sedikit." Taehyung memang baru makan seperempat dari gelas es krimnya.

"Taehyung." Sehun buru-buru berdiri dan mengajak Taehyung. "Kita beli lagi! Imo sedang haus jadi es krimnya untuk imo saja ya?"

"Terima kasih Sehun." Kai memberikan senyuman paling manis untuk Sehun.

Lain Kai lain Taehyung. Namja kecil itu masih menatap es krimnya walau tubuhnya sudah ada di gendongan Sehun. Perasaan tak rela menggelayuti hatinya.

"Maaf tuan, es krim pelangi nya habis, tinggal rasa coklat dan vanila saja. Bagaimana?" Jawab Penjaga konter sopan.

"Hanya ada rasa Vanila dan Coklat, apa Taehyung mau?" Taehyung menggeleng.

"Maaf nona, jagoan ini tidak mau."

"Ya tuan." Jawab Penjaga konter tersenyum sopan.

"Selain es krim Taehyung ingin apa?"

"Pulang."

"Ne?"

"PULANG!"

"Baiklah." Sehun paham. Taehyung sedang merajuk. Jadi saat kembali ke bangkunya tadi dan mendapat Kai sudah menghabiskan es krimnya Sehun segera mengajak Kai pulang, bukan ke rumah Kai tapi ke rumah Sehun.

.

.

"Apa benar yang di katakan Sehun nak?" Ibu Sehun bertanya pada Kai untuk lebih meyakinkan.

"Ne eomma."

"Ah syukurlah. Eomma senang sekali nak terima kasih." Ibu Sehun langsung memberikan pelukan sayang nya pada Kai. "Jika Kau ingin makan sesuatu katakan pada eomma, eomma akan buatkan."

Kai hanya tersenyum pada perhatian mertuanya.

"Halmoni Taehyung mau paha ayam itu!" Taehyung diajak pulang ke rumah Sehun karena orang tuanya belum ada yang pulang.

"Taehyung makan bagian dada dulu ya. Imo kan suka paha ayam sekarang giliran untuk imo dulu." Ayah Sehun yang kalem pun senang bukan main mendengar dia akan punya cucu, cucu dari darah dagingnya sendiri. Dan diapun berusaha menyenangkan menantunya, Kai suka makan ayam terutama paha.

Bibir Taehyung turun kebawah. Mempoutkan bibir nya, merajuk. Tak mendapati orang yang memperhatikannya, Taehyung memilih turun dari kursinya dan berlari kepada Sehun yang baru turun setelah mandi.

"Ada apa Taehyung?"

"Pulang."

"Eommamu belum pulang."

"Pulang."

Ting tong

Mendengar bel rumah berbunyi Taehyung segera berlari.

Ceklek.

"Taehyung."

"Appa!" Itu Ayah Taehyung, Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Pulang!"

"Eh?"

"Kita pulang sekarang!"

"Eoh?"

"Appa pulang!"

"Iya iya tapi biar appa memberi salam pada halmoni dan haraboji dulu."

"Tidak mau! Pulang." Chanyeol menggendong Taehyung, dia tidak tahu kenapa anaknya marah.

"Pulang lah Hyung! Daritadi siang Taehyung rewel, aku baru tahu dia bisa menahan tangis selama itu hehe."

"Apa?Taehyung apa Samchon jahat padamu?"

"Pulang,pulang,pulang." Taehyung memukul-mukul dada ayahnya tidak mau tahu karena yang dia ingin kan sekarang hanya pulang kerumahnya.

"Baiklah. Sehun sampai kan salamku pada paman dan bibi, terima kasih sudah menjaga Taehyung, aku pulang dulu."

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan Hyung."

.

.

.

Kring

"Hallo hyung?" Dengan mata yang masih tertutup Sehun mengangkat telfon yang sempat ia lirik siapa yang menelfonnya malam-malam sekali.

"Ini gara-gara dirimu kan!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Taehyung menangis, dan Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam 12 malam. Dan Taehyung tidak mau berhenti menangis karena tidak ingin punya adik. Baekhyun menyuruhku mengurusi Taehyung. Aku pusing tahu!"

"Hah!?"

.

.

Well Taehyung cuman terbawa cerita chimin, jadi dia gampang menboong karena kekurangan kasih sayang.

Taehyung sedang sedih, ingin nya dimanja semua orang tapi apalah daya ya Tae. Taehyung dapat 'musuh' baru nih ye.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

Ini gantung?

Gk lah ya

Kan judulnya after wedding party jadi ya udah, dari mantenannya udah kelewat jauh tuh :'v

Ini udah dapet aegi jadi mereka bukan penganten baru lagi y

Btw anyway busway, ini cerita temenku, cow, manten baru, yang suka nya curhat mana curhat nya suka bocor tuh mulut author yang masih polos ini kan jadi imajinasi kemana-mana #waks maklum nih author kan abal-abal jadi butuh masukan cerita kkkkk dia punya ponakan suka ngikut kemana pun dia pergi bahkan ke rumah sakit buat jaga imo nya. Sakit nya itu... turut berduka buat aegi nya temenku, soalnya istrinya keguguran diusia janin ke 2 bulan T.T hiks cus dapet cus ilang :'( moga cepet dapet lagi deh, kasihan temenku menboong dari kemarin.

Kok curhat y, ah dikit gk pa kan?

.

.

Akhir kata

Please RnR y

Thanks buat semua muachhhh

(Btw ada yang mau tahu kisah hunkai nya sebelum nikah gk?) Hoho


End file.
